Hayley Williams
Hayley Nichole Williams, born December 27, 1988 (age 24) in Meridian, Mississippi', '''is the lead vocalist, keyboardist, and song writer for Paramore. Biography In 2002, age 13, Williams moved from her hometown Meridian, Mississippi, to Franklin, Tennessee, where she met fellow band members Josh Farro and Zac Farro in school. Shortly after arriving, she began taking vocal lessons with Brett Manning. Paramore continues to endorse Brett Manning today, with an ad for the business running on Paramore.net. While still in school, she tried out for a local funk cover band called The Factory, where she met bassist Jeremy Davis. Williams introduced the boys together, and Paramore began. In 2005, John Janick, founder of record label Fueled by Ramen, signed a contract with them. Williams is a guest singer on "Fallen" by Death In the Park (which she has occasionally performed live with the band), "Then Came to Kill" by The Chariot, "Keep Dreaming Upside Down" by October Fall, "Tangled Up" by New Found Glory, and "The Church Channel" and "Plea" by Say Anything, and "The Few That Remain" by Set Your Goals, and appeared in the music video for "Kiss Me" by New Found Glory. In the 2007, ''Kerrang! Readers' Poll she finished second to Evanescence's Amy Lee in the "Sexiest Female" category, going on to win the first place spot for "Sexiest Female" a year later in the 2008 poll. She also appears as a playable character in the video game Guitar Hero World Tour. On October 2, during Brand New Eyes Fall US Tour, it was announced that a few tour dates were postponed due to Hayley Williams becoming infected with laryngitis. Williams has said that her favorite bands include Saves The Day, mewithoutYou, Slick Shoes, The Chariot, Now Now Every Children, No Doubt, Fireworks, Set Your Goals, Tegan and Sara, New Found Glory, H2O, Lemuria, and The Swellers. Personal life In the September 2009 issue of Alternative Press #255, Williams and Paramore guitarist Josh Farro confirmed they had been dating for nearly three years before splitting in the fall of 2007. "We didn't know if it would look bad," says Williams. "We were so young, and it seemed like it would look like a big joke," Josh adds. "We didn't want the band to be about me and Hayley being in a relationship together because then band would be about our relationship, not our music. It distracts people from the whole point in being in a band." Their relationship was later confirmed again by Josh Farro in his "Exit Statement." Williams is now openly dating New Found Glory guitarist, and former Shai Hulud singer, Chad Gilbert. Williams is good friends with fellow artists such as Brandi Cyrus, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and several other not well-known bands, such as fun. and The Swellers. Awards Trivia *Hayley has a Twitter account, @yelyahwilliams. She regularly updates it with random news from tour, and her personal life. *Hayley has an instagram @yelyahwilliams *She writes all of the songs, even after the departure of Zac Farro & Josh Farro *Hayley is known for her bright red hair, which has been dyed several different colors over the past few years, ranging from bright red to blonde to purple *She claims to not know her original hair color *Hayley plays the guitar, but she does not perform it *Hayley was featured in B.o.B.'s new single, Airplanes. It was released April 12, 2010 for download *Hayley was featured in Zedd's song 'Stay the Night'. Category:Band Member Category:Vocalist Category:Songwriter Category:Guitarist